Poor Kyuhyun
by potatostar
Summary: Ryeowook yang usil. Kyuhyun yang kena getahnya. Hyukjae yang polos dan imut-imut. Donghae yang geram. Semua itu karena SMS meminta pulsa 25ribu yang kampret. Minta maaf terselubung kenalan saja kok susah, ya? Bagaimana Kyuhyun melaluinya? Fic KyuHyuk ala drama dari nabe. RnR? :D


Poor Kyuhyun©Oct2012, nabe

**Warning(s)**: Fiksi ini mengandung unsur BL, percintaan sesama lelaki, tak sesuai EYD, typo(s) bertebaran, penuh ke-OOC. A KyuHyuk **FICTION**. Semua karakter di fic ini bukan milik penulis.

**.**

**.**

**Summary**: Ryeowook yang usil. Kyuhyun yang kena getahnya. Hyukjae yang polos dan imut-imut. Donghae yang geram. Semua itu karena SMS meminta pulsa 25ribu yang kampret. Minta maaf terselubung kenalan saja kok susah, ya? Bagaimana Kyuhyun melaluinya? Fic KyuHyuk ala drama dari nabe. RnR? :D

**Read and Review, please.**

**Enjoy ^^**

**.**

**.**

Nama _namja_ yang sibuk bolak-balik mengelilingi kamar bernuansa biru itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Tidak, Kyuhyun sedang tidak sembelit, hanya saja ia sedang diterpa oleh virus kebanyakan muda-mudi _gaul_ sekarang, iya, Anda tahu jawabannya; _galau_.

_Galau_?

Kyuhyun?

_Ciyus? Miapah _Kyuhyun bisa _galau_?

Oke, penulis tegaskan sekali lagi kalau Kyuhyun sedang galau tingkat maksimum dengan sebuah _gadget_ canggih berbasis _android_ yang tergeletak diam di atas meja belajarnya. Sesekali, Kyuhyun berhenti di depan _smartphone_ tersebut; membuka kunci dan masuk ke pengaturan pesan singkat. Tapi, saat hendak mengetikkan kata, Kyuhyun segera menghapusnya, kemudian mengunci tombol telepon genggamnya tersebut dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya—bolak-balik mengelilingi kamarnya.

Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun?

Jawabannya mudah, mari kita _kepo_-in handphone Kyuhyun.

Pertama, setelah membuka tombol kunci silakan masuk ke daftar kontak. Kedua, ketikkan nama Lee Hyukjae. Ketiga, _tara_! Anda menemukan sesuatu coret seseorang yang telah membuat Kyuhyun _galau_~

Iya, itu adalah Lee Hyukjae yang bayangannya sekarang sedang menari-nari di otak Kyuhyun yang biasanya selalu dipenuhi dengan matriks, integral, omega, alfa, sinus, cosinus, tabel unsur-unsur, dan berbagai simbol-simbol abstrak.

Karena lelah, Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke ranjang. Handphone ada di tangannya dan sedang membuka kontak Lee Hyukjae. Entah Kyuhyun harus senang atau kesal dengan Ryeowook, sepupu sekaligus teman satu kelasnya juga tetangganya, yang tahu kalau Kyuhyun sudah lama menyukai salah satu senior kelas dua di sekolahnya itu dan sengaja memasukkan nomor Hyukjae ke dalam ponselnya. Ah, jangan lupakan, foto Hyukjae yang sedang memasang wajah polos dengan tatapan kosong, yang entah bagaimana Ryeowook mendapatkannya lalu menjadikan foto imut Hyukjae tersebut menjadi foto kontak. Ryeowook yang _daebak_. Kyuhyun yang malu tapi mau. Ah, remaja...

Kyuhyun melamun sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang putih bersih. Lagi-lagi, tanpa dikomando, bayangan Hyukjae kembali memenuhi otak Kyuhyun. Entah jurus apa yang Hyukjae gunakan sampai bisa membuat seorang Kyuhyun yang dikenal lebih tertarik dengan dunia game ini melirik seorang _namja_ _unyu_ penyuka pisang tersebut. Kyuhyun tersentak saat bayangan Hyukjae muncul dengan seorang _namja_ lain yang menggandengnya dengan mesra dan hendak mencium bibir _kissable_ itu. Segera saja Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan bayangan itu dari pikirannya.

Dengan cepat disambar ponselnya yang ada di sisi tubuhnya. Masuk ke pengaturan pesan dan Kyuhyun siap untuk mengetik pesan baru yang sudah dialamatkan untuk Hyukjae.

Dok! Dok! Dok!

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara dari luar kamar Kyuhyun, "Kyunnie~", diikuti dengan ketukan di pintu secara bertubi-tubi.

Kyuhyun fokus untuk menyelesaikan kata-kata yang pas yang sudah terangkai di otaknya. Berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukan suara sepupunya, Ryeowook, yang makin intens memanggil namanya dan mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamarnya dengan semangat.

Karena sebuah teriakan dari Ryeowook, "KYUNNIE BUKA PINTUNYA!", fokus Kyuhyun hilang. Dihempaskannya dengan kasar ponselnya ke ranjang. Dengan perasaan kesal, Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya dan alisnya makin meninggi ketika melihat cengiran _innocent_ dari Ryeowook. Seraya berlalu dari kamar Kyuhyun, Ryeowook berkata, "Kyunnie, dipanggil Umma."

Sudah? Hanya itu?

Puncak kekesalan Kyuhyun di ambang batas. Segera dipukulnya kepala Ryeowook dan berlalu mendahului namja imut yang meringis sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya.

Setidaknya, walaupun kesal karena diganggu tapi pesan singkatnya pada Hyukjae pasti sekarang sudah diterima oleh _namja_ imut tersebut.

"Huh, dasar Kyunnie.", Ryeowook mendengus kesal. Hendak menyusul Kyuhyun yang sedang bersama Umma-nya di dapur dan tentu saja bersama dengan Ny. Cho, Umma Kyuhyun, tapi sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya. Suara ponsel yang diset untuk berdering makin keras ketika mendapat panggilan. Ryeowook segera menghampiri sumber suara tersebut yang ternyata adalah ponsel Kyuhyun yang terbaring di ranjang dengan layar berkedip-kedip dan nada dering yang terus berbunyi makin keras. Ryeowook hendak menjawab panggilan dari Choi Siwon—yang Ryeowook tidak kenal—tapi saat akan memencet tombol hijau, panggilan dari Siwon terputus.

Ryeowook kemudian melihat sesuatu yang menarik, yang Kyuhyun tidak tahu; ternyata, pesan singkat dengan modus salah kirim dari Kyuhyun untuk Hyukjae **belum terkirim**. Poor Kyuhyun...

Dengan seringai iseng, Ryeowook segera menghapus pesan yang sudah Kyuhyun tulis dan segera menggantinya dengan yang baru, yang lebih ekstrim yaitu pesan singkat yang sering meresahkan warga.

_**To: Lee Hyukjae**_

_Tolong kirimkan Kakak pulsa, Dik. Yang 25.000 saja. Kakak butuh, ada urusan, ponsel kakak mati kehabisan baterai. Ini kakak memakai nomor telepon teman. Cepat ya, Dik._

_Send? OK._

**.**

**.**

_**to be continue...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Annyeong_! ^^

Lama gak bersua~ nabe datang lagi dg fic yg semoga gak abal hihi~ :D sankyu sudah membaca fic nabe yg ini dan yg lainnya dan sampai mereview juga hihi nabe padamu lah~ :)

Semoga suka fic kali ini, sekian, nabe pamit.

Jaaa ^^. **Mind to review?**


End file.
